Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse
by Puffgirl1952
Summary: This is Book 1 of the Saga of the Jewel of Time, a six-part series; full summary inside, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Title, Summary & Disclaimer

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic **

_The Jewel of Time is a Forbidden Object of Power that was hidden; now it is out of hiding and was accidentally activated. The Sailor Scouts have been charged to find the Jewel before it falls into evil hands._

_They will face mental and physical challenges; not only that but the Scouts are being targeted by a new enemy. The Jewel of Time will cause more trouble if not found in time... _

Amy Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury was given a gift; a dredle-like jewel and she unknowingly activates Iits Powers. Amy is taken to an altered30th Century where her friends had become evil.

Now Amy must stay alive and try to find Sailor Pluto who can help her return to her own time. Amy must set things right in her time and prevent as well as warn her friends.

**Author's Disclaimer: PLEASE READ FIRST **

I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon; they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Any extra characters or objects like the Jewel of Time are mine!

This series was inspired by an online Fanfic Manga; *Saga of the Orb of Time* by Jeffrey A. Everything else is my own twist; this series takes place after Sailor Moon R and before Sailor Moon S.


	2. Chapter 0: Introduction

**The Angels of Powers Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Introduction**

Deep in the realms of the Dark Kingdom known as the Negaverse; Queen Beryl stood before a pod-like bed and inside laid a young man garbed in a tuxedo. Dark energy flowed over and through the man from a darker force that was trapped in glass.

Soon a man garbed as a general appeared behind the Dark Queen. Beryl said without turning: "General Kunzite; what do you have to report!"

"I fear that the Sailor Scouts will win this war; Sailor Moon has awakened as Princess Serenity and holds the Silver Imperial Crystal," said Kunzite with a bow. "We must make the necessary steps in case the Negaverse falls!"

Queen Beryl scowls darkly at the mention of Sailor Moon and she said: "Leave!" Kunzite bowed as he vanished and left his Queen alone; Beryl was silent before she looked towards the darker energy before her.

"Queen Metallia; we must not let the Sailor Scouts win, even if the Negaverse falls!" she said out loud to the darker energy.

The dark energy formed an evil face and said: *_The Negaverse will never fall and I will make sure of it!_*

Then the face became formless; Beryl watched as a piece of her Master slithered out and took the form of a Black Widow, the Black Widow of Metallia floated through the air and entered the man's body.

*_If the Negaverse falls; my curse will insure the Sailor Scouts' downfall,_* hissed Metallia and Queen Beryl said in agreement: "The Negaverse will not fall...Not without a price to pay!"

(_Not long after the Negaverse fell then the Doom Tree came to Earth followed by the Black Moon Family..._)


	3. Chapter 1: Darien Shield and Amy Mizuno

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: Darien Shield and Amy Mizuno **

It was the middle of January and three weeks since the defeat of Wiseman; Darien Shield stood on a bridge in a park and he was enjoying the beauty of the place. In his hands was a bag of gifts; when suddenly Darien was struck by a painful headache.

He dropped the bag and doubled over in pain but just as suddenly as it came; the pain vanished and left Darien in a confused winded feeling. He gathered the gifts that had fallen from his bag and straightened; Darien's eyes suddenly glowed crimson red and a black symbol of the Black Widow appeared on his neck.

At Crossroads Middle School; Amy Mizuno was the first student to finish her biology test and she handed it in. The students who were still taking the test all slightly groaned in annoyance as they watched her leave; one student hissed: "Geek!"

Amy walked the halls; passing other students who had finished their exams, until she reached the science classroom. When Amy opened the door; she was enveloped by a cloud of smoke and when it cleared she found herself covered in soot.

She looked into the classroom and saw the room covered in soot; students were crawling out from under the tables that they had ducked under and they were slightly covered in soot. At one of the tables sat one of Amy's best friends; Serena Tsukino who held an empty vial over a small black hole in the table.

Next to her stood a teacher and they were covered in a lot more soot; the teacher scowled and he said sternly: "Miss. Tsukino...I said carefully drop A drop; not the whole vial!"

"Oops;" said Serena as she looked at the empty vial in her hand.

Class was dismissed early and the students made a fast get away to clean up; Amy tried to brush the soot off but that made it worse; soon Serena came out with a scowl on her face after being lectured by the teacher.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Amy asked as she tried to brush the soot off her friend.

Two male students who had witnessed what had happen were laughing at Amy and Serena. Suddenly the two boys stopped laughing as they sensed someone coming; they looked behind and whoever they saw coming had them running.

Amy looked to see her friend Lita Kino coming up; when Lita saw the state her friends were in, she said jokingly: "You look like you pissed off Sailor Mars...What happened?"

"Don't ask," snarl Serena darkly with her mood still dark; Lita got her friends to the girls' locker room.

While Amy and Serena washed the soot off; Lita washed their uniforms.


	4. Chapter 2: The NewsAmy and Darien

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 2: The News/Amy and Darien **

Later after school was let out at the end of exams; Serena, Lita and Amy huddled together for extra-warmth as they walked in the snow. Serena still had a scowl on her face but it was not as dark as before; soon a black cat bearing a gold upturn crescent moon on the brow came to the girls.

"Serena; what happened to you?" Luna asked as she noticed the scowl on her charge's face and Serena replied still slightly mad: "Don't ask!"

"Hey...It's Mina," said Lita as she spotted their fourth friend.

Mina Aino came running up to the group as she swung a wicker basket; she stopped before her friends and dropped the basket next to Luna. The basket cover swung up and a white tomcat bearing a gold upturn crescent moon on his brow popped up with a gasp and leaned over the side of the basket.

"I wish this basket had seatbelts; it would have saved me from Mina's swinging," groaned Artemis with bruised bumps on his head. Luna gathered some snow and placed it on her partner's bruised head in sympathy.

Mina said cheerfully: "I got good news and bad news!"

"What is the good news?" Amy asked curiously and Mina replied: "Darien has a surprise for us and wants to meet us at Rei's temple in three minutes!"

Serena's mood changed as she became happy and excited; she hugged Mina and both girls began to jump around. Amy became slightly sad and gave a sigh; Lita asked: "What is wrong, Amy?"

"I got cram school in three minutes," answered Amy as she busted the joy bubble of her friends.

Serena and Mina gave their blue haired friend a dirty look before they blew a raspberry and chorused: "Party-pooper;" Amy gave an apologetic shrug before she left. After a moment; Lita turned to Mina and she said: "Before we forget...What is the bad news you gave?"

"What bad news?" Serena asked as she stepped back.

Mina reached out and ran her pointer finger and thumb down a strain of Serena's hair. She held her fingers up to show some soot and Mina said with a cheeky grin: "You missed some soot!"

Luna and Artemis hid in the wicker basket as a small snowball fight erupted...

Amy walked down the street as she read a book and instinctively avoided bumping into people. That is until someone bumped into her; Amy almost dropped her book as she and the person chorused: "Sorry!"

When Amy looked up; she saw her friend Darien Shield and she said brightening up: "The surprise!"

"I guess Mina told," said Darien with a grin and Amy replied: "You know she can't keep a secret for long even if it is a surprise!"

The two shared a chuckle; then Darien asked: "So...Are you coming to Rei's?"

"Can't...I got cram school," Amy answered sadly.

Darien patted his friend's shoulder then he took out an ice blue wrapped parcel as he said: "Here is your gift so that I don't forget!"

"Thanks, Darien," said Amy as she reached for the gift; when Darien suddenly bent slightly over in pain and nearly dropped the parcel into the snow.

Amy asked a bit worried: "Are you alright?"

"Yes...Just a slight headache," answered Darien as he gave Amy her gift after he stood up.

Amy slipped both gift and book into her bag then she said: "I better run and thanks for the gift!"

"See you later;" said Darien as he watched his friend run down the street.

Suddenly Darien smilled evilly as his eyes glowed crimson red and the Black Widow's black symbol glowed on his neck.


	5. Chapter 3: The Gifts

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 3: The Gifts **

Darien was passing under the red Torii of the Hikawa Temple at the top of the mountain stairs; when the Shrine crows, Phobos and Deimos, started a ruckus of cawing. Darien glared up at them where they sit on top of the Torii and the crows stopped in mid-cawing.

"DARIEN," exclaimed Serena excited as she came out of the temple and slightly knocked the wind out of her boyfriend in a hug.

When he could breathe again; Darien said a bit weakly: "Hey Serena!"

"Hey Darien...Sorry about Phobos and Deimos; they don't act that strangely. Come in and have some tea," said Rei Hino from the doorway and garbed in her Miko clothes.

As Darien entered the Shrine with his girlfriend; Mina greeted him pleasently and Lita said jokingly: "Yo Darien...What are you planning?

"Uh...Planning..." said Darien slightly not taking the joke as he tried to come up with an answer.

Luckily he was saved when Serena took his bag and looked inside to see the colorful parcels; she said with a slight delighted squeal: "Wow...Presents!"

"Yeah...I bought you all gifts as thank you for saving Earth," said Darien as he took the bag from his girlfriend and gave a slight sigh of relief.

Luna and Artemis watched the young man pass the packages out; when Rei recieved her red parcel, she felt something wrong and began to look around. Serena noticed this after she was given her pink parcel and she asked: "Something wrong, Rei?"

"I felt something evil just now," answered Rei still uneasy.

Serena said simply: "Rei...We defeated the Negaverse and Wiseman; we also helped a pair of aliens and their alien tree. We need to enjoy this moment of peace before another enemy shows up to threaten Earth and ruin our normal civilian life again!"

"That is what I mean, Serena, we faced three enemies; died once and got brought back to life, we need to be prepared!" Rei said in defence.

Luna nodded in agreement as she said: "That is why you were reborn here and awakened to protect Earth!"

But Serena wasn't listening (much to the annoyance to cat and Miko) as she tore open the pink package and opened the box to find a crescentmoon necklace and matching earrings; she gave a small squeal of delight as she put the jewelry on. Mina opened her yellow gift and found a hat decorated with peace signs, she put it on and stuck her tongue out in a goofy way as she gave a peace sign.

Lita opened her green parcel to find a cookbook and shec said excitedly: "A cookbook of American foods...Awesome!"

Rei felt a bit left out and she opened her red package to find a box of Tarot cards, she said as she took the cards out: "Wow...A Celtic Tarot Deck!"

Soon the girls were talking and Darien watched with an evil smile as his eyes glowed crimson red and the black hourglass of the Black Widow appeared on his neck; he whispered: "Soon!"


	6. Chapter 4: A Strange but Familiar Place

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 4: A Strange but Familiar Place **

Amy was a few minutes early to her class in cram school; she read for a little bit before deciding to open her gift from Darien. When she opened her light blue package; Amy found a beautiful turquoise and garnet jewel shaped like a dredle.

The jewel was palm-size and was a prism that seem to glow from within; Amy took it out and found the jewel to be slightly warm to the touch. Out of curiosity; Amy spun the jewel dredle on her desk and watched it spin in place, she caught it in both hands when it fell off.

Suddenly the jewel glowed and in a flash; Amy vanished...

Within the Realms of Time and Space; Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Doors of Time, felt something happen in the Time Flow. She summoned and looked into a Time Mirror; she saw something alter the Timeline right before her eyes.

"Someone has altered the Timeline and got passed my watch somehow," said Pluto in slight shock.

After a moment; the Guardian stomped her staff down and she said now annoyed: "This goes against the Laws of Time; I must find out what has happened and fix it!"

With that; Sailor Pluto went to the Doors of Time and her Garnet Orb began to glow.

Amy Mizuno woke in a strange place; she found herself in a room made of crystal. She carefully got up and began to inspect the room with curiosity mixed with confusion.

"Where am I...How did I get here? This place looks familiar but different," said Amy as she inspected a wall and she added: "Yes...Familiar but different somehow!"

Suddenly a light appeared in the center of the room and caught Amy's attention; when the light faded, there was a hologram of an older Serena Tsukino. She was dressed in a form-fitting sleeveless white dress, she wore a gold crown and upon her brow was a gold upturn crescent moon.

But on her neck; one could see the black symbol of the Black Widow, Amy said in slight surprise: "Neo-Queen Serenity!"

"Greetings, Sailor Mercury, and welcome to the 30th Century of Crystal Tokyo. You remember coming here to save me with my daughter," states Neo-Queen Serenity in greeting.

Amy went to the hologram and she said: "But something is different here; I was brought here somehow by a mysterious jewel...What is going on?"

Serenity gave an evil smirk...

"Please enjoy the hospitality of Crystal Tokyo," said the Queen before she vanished and Amy cried: "Wait...Serenity!"


	7. Chapter 5: Sailor Mercury and Evil Mars

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 5: Sailor Mercury and Evil Sailor Mars **

Suddenly Amy found herself surrounded by soldiers who bore the crescent moon on the uniforms and helmets. One of the soldiers poked her in the shoulder painfully with something; Amy winced in pain as she took out her Mercury Star Pen from her skirt pocket.

"**Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!**" Amy yelled as she raised her pen and the room was flooded in light.

When the light faded; Amy had transformed into Sailor Mercury and the soldiers looked a bit worried.

"**Mercury Bubbles Blast,**" said Sailor Mercury as she released some bubbles that created a fog.

The soldiers were both blind and confused; this allowed Mercury to find her way out of the room and into the hallway.

In the control room of the Crystal Palace; Neo-Queen Serenity was watching what was happening on the large computer screen.

"Has she arrived yet?" Neo-King Endymion asked when he entered the room.

The Queen turned to her husband and she said: "Mercury has escaped the guards; but the Sailor Scouts are waiting to destroy her!"

The King smiled as his eyes glowed crimson red and the black symbol of the Black Widow glowed on his neck. His wife's eyes and neck symbols glow the same as she returned the smile.

Sailor Mercury carefully ran down the crystal hallway and she entered a Shrine-like chamber with a large fire in the center. In front of of the fire knelt a familiar figure in red Sailor uniform and high heels.

"Rei; I am so happy to see you," said Amy as she went towards the older version of her friend.

But she soon stopped from going further when she heard Rei say: "Hello Sailor Mercury; I have been waiting for you, but the Rei you knew is no longer here!"

Then Sailor Mars stood up and faced Sailor Mercury; Amy watched as her friend's eyes glowed crimson red and the black hourglass of the Black Widow was seen on her neck. Mercury asked in slight shock: "What happened to you, Rei?"

"Since you were gone; we had to modify how we fought and got strong. We fought some new enemies and beaten them," said Mars in gleefulpride.

"The Milky Way Galaxy is now under the peaceful rule of Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. Soon we will have the entire Universe under our glorious rule!"

"What about the Black Moon Family? Wasn't Wiseman suppose to attack?" Amy asked a bit confused.

Sailor Mars gave a snort of distain as she said: "Wiseman and his puppets...please! Neo-Queen Serenity took care of Wiseman and got his people under our control with a snap of her fingers!"

"What...?" Mercury said in shock and Mars said: "Don't believe me...want proof...**Mars Celestial Fire Surround!**"

Amy was not fast enough to dodge as the rings of fire burns half of her arms, shoulders and legs; she screamed in pain. Sailor Mars gave a slight evil cackle as she prepared her next move and she said: "Can't stand the heat; then stay out of the fire...**Mars Fire Ignite!**"

"**Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion,**" Sailor Mercury said in defense as she released her attack.

Both attacks hit and created a steam that blinded everyone that gave Amy the chance to find the exit from the room. When the steam cleared; Mars saw that Mercury was gone and she said with a smirk: "What a coward!"


	8. Chapter 6: Evil Sailors VenusandJupiter

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 6: Evil Sailors Venus and Jupiter **

Amy got outside and after a few turns; she rested at a corner and winced in pain as she inspected the burns she got.

"Hey Mercury;" Sailor Mercury heard a familiar voice from above her that made her jump in shock. She looked up to see Sailor Venus stand on a ledge; Amy saw the black symbol of the Black Widow on her neck.

Mercury said cautiously: "Mina?"

"You are right to be cautious, Sailor Mercury; because what happen to Sailor Mars also happened to me," said Venus as she looked down at Amy and her eyes glowed crimson red along with her tattoo.

Amy began to feel upset as she said: "Oh Mina...Et tu!"

"**Venus Crescent Beam Smash,**" said Sailor Venus as she shot a yellow energy beam from her right pointing finger.

Sailor Mercury avoided the attack which hit the wall behind her; Venus jumped down from her perch.

"Nice move, Mercury...**Venus Love Chain Encircle!**" Venus said as she conjured an energy whip chain of yellow hearts and cracked it like a whip.

The chain both cut and burned Amy in her right upper thigh causing her to cry out in pain; Sailor Venus cackled in slight triumph until Mercury cried: "**Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!**"

Ice blue bubbles imprisoned Venus in a block of ice. After a moment; a yellow energy beam cut the ice prison in half and caused it to crumble away.

A furious Sailor Venus stormed out of the still melting debris and she wanted to murder one Ice Senshi. But Sailor Mercury had already made her escape and Venus was not happy.

Amy once again rested and she found herself near a water reservoir; she untied her back bow and used it as a bandage on her bleeding thigh. Suddenly Sailor Mercury was grabbed and slammed into the wall, and for a moment she saw stars after her head had hit the wall behind her.

Mercury blinked a few times to clear her sight and looked up to see Sailor Jupiter wearing a pink silk scarf around her neck. Jupiter gave a Cheshire smile and a little wave; though pinned to the wall by the tall Scout, Amy said happily feeling relief: "Lita; you are alright!"

"I have never felt better," said Lita as she removed her scarf to reveal the Black Widow's black hourglass on her neck as her eyes glowed crimson red.

Suddenly that happy and relief feeling turned to shock within Sailor Mercury and without giving the young girl time to process Sailor Jupiter said: "**Jupiter Lightning Zap!**"

Amy screamed in both shock and pain as bolts of lightning hit her at once; before she collapsed to her knees as Jupiter released her and moved a few feet away. Pain from her wounds and now the lightning burned inside of her body, and yet Mercury was still aware of her surroundings.

"How did you like my little shock, Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked with fake cheerfulness.

The Lightning Senshi brought her hands close together as she said with slight evil glee: "You are going to enjoy this next shock; it is a lot bigger then the last one!"

"**Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze,**" Mercury cried as she released her attack and froze Sailor Jupiter's hands in a block of ice before she quickly distanced herself.

Jupiter broke her hands free of the ice block on her knee; Amy managed to be quicker as she ran. Sailor Mercury yelled: "**Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze,**" and she created a very thick wall of ice.

"**Jupiter Thundercloud Zap;**" Sailor Jupiter chanted as she threw a disc of lightning and it broke the thick wall of ice. But Mercury was gone and when Jupiter realized that she had lost her prey; she stormed off.


	9. Chapter 7: Untitled

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 7 **

Being a good swimmer; Amy had hidden herself underwater once she jumped in and came up for air after a minute. The water soothed her aching body as she swam to a ledge and got out of the water.

Sailor Mercury sat on the ledge with her back against the crystal wall and her feey in the water. Mercury took out her computer from her subspace pocket; it did not take long for the computer to boot up and Amy began to type:

_Whoever finds this computer and message must still believe in Love and Justice; use this well. A jewel shaped like a dredle has brought me to this altered 30th Century; where the Sailor Scouts have been possessed by something evil._

_I fear that Neo-Queen Serenity is the same for she and the Sailor Scouts bear a black hourglass symbol of the Black Widow; I also fear that it may have tainted the Silver Imperial Crystal, though the Crystal is in a sense sentient and should have been able to purify. The Black Widow is a very deadly spider for it usually bears a red hourglass symbol; but the black hourglass symbol is different. _

Amy paused in her writing and thought until she remembered something; she returned to typing...

_I also remembered that Darien Shield also known as Tuxedo Mask who is known as Prince now Neo-King Endymion was once captured by the Negaverse. Queen Beryl had her Master, Queen Metallia, brainwash him to their side._

_It was by the love of both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion with the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal that freed him. But I fear that Darien is the cause somehow because of Queen Metallia. _

Another pause and thought before continuing...

_I wonder how Rei Hino who is known as Sailor Mars could have been affected as she is a powerful Miko and can sense evil. Rei would be the first to be freed as she may hold the key to the mystery..._

_Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury _

Sailor Mercury finished her message and signed it; then she carefully got up fully onto the ledge. Once everything was saved and the computer shut down; Mercury hid her computer somewhere safe and left it there for someoneto find.


	10. Chapter 8: Mercury vs the Evil Inners

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 8: Sailor Mercury vs. the Evil Inners **

Soon Amy found herself on a hilltop overlooking Crystal Tokyo and saw various ships flying around. She heard footsteps behind her and turning around; she saw Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Venus standing behind her.

"We found our mouse," said Jupiter as they encircled Sailor Mercury and herded her towards a wall; Mars added: "A cowardly but elusive mouse!"

"Don't you know that you have been possessed?" Mercury asked in worry.

The black symbols of the Black Widow began to glow on their necks as Venus answered matter of fact: "Of course we know that we were possessed...this is Metallia's Curse virus and the Black Widow's black hourglass is her Mark!"

"It gave us everything that we ever wanted...Why not join us, Mercury? Your dreams to be a doctor can come true but better and you can havea brainy boyfriend like Greg," said Sailor Jupiter with an evil grin.

Amy felt herself blush as she said: "No thank you!"

"Wow...Sailor Mercury the weakest of the Sailor Scouts actually refused something; that was brave," said Sailor Venus pretending to be impressed.

Sailor Mars gave a snort and she said: "Or she is foolish!"

Sailor Mercury was a bit hurt at this and Jupiter said to Venus and Mars: "I think we may have hurt her feelings...Mars, Venus...We should make her feel better!"

"Good idea, Jupiter...Mars; you go first," said Venus as she tapped the Fire Senshi's shoulder.

Mars looked at Mercury coolly and she said simply: "You betrayed us, Mercury!"

"What..." said Amy in slight shock but Sailor Mars was not finished as she continued: "For a long time I felt evil every day and I did not realize that we had been given Metallia's Curse until it was too late!"

"We looked for you but King Endymion told us that you had left us for Germany without saying goodbye," said Sailor Venus sadly and Sailor Jupiter added looking hurt: "You abandoned us and that was cruel of you!"

Sailor Mercury became confused until the Scouts' mood changed and they were glaring at her.

"The King told us that he had actually tricked you," sneered Mars in disgust and Venus added with a cackle: "Sure showed us how smart you really are!"

"How did you become a Sailor Scout in the first place anyway? You are nothing but a yellow-belly coward," Jupiter said with a look of disgust.

Sailor Mars said with a snort: "You probably did not study but cheated to ace those tests just to make us jealous and to look bad!"

"You are not really a Senshi; you are too weak and you make a perfect target for Youmas. You might as well as have had bull's eye painted on you," said Venus with a sneer.

Then Mars added: "You are the Scout of Wisdom and Knowledge; yet you were not wise or smart to know that you got duped!"

All three Scouts began to laugh harshly; Sailor Mercury had backed herself into a wall when the verbal assaults began. Tears were falling but she refused to cry; then she clutched her fists, pushed herself from the wall and confronted the possessed Scouts.

"I maybe the weakest of the Sailor Scouts; but I am one of the Protectors who protect Princess Serenity. In the name of my planet Mercury...I; Sailor Mercury shall punish whoever possessed your souls," Mercury said as she stood proudly and pointed at the three Sailor Scouts whobecame speechless.

Venus became furious and she said: "You want a fight, Mercury, then that is what you will get.**Venus Crescent Beam Smash!**"

"**Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze,**" Sailor Mercury said as she created a bowl-like shield.

Sailor Venus shot the yellow energy beam but Mercury held her bowl-like shield up in time; the attack bounced off the shield and returned to sender, Venus got hit in the shoulder by her own attack and was knocked down. Mars and Jupiter looked at their fallen Leader in shock.

"Don't gawk at me, you idiots...KILL HER!" Sailor Venus roared as she held her bleeding shoulder and her eyes glowed demon red with Metallia's Mark.

The eyes and Marks of Sailors Mars and Jupiter glow the same as their Leader as they turned on Sailor Mercury.

"**Mars Fire Snake,**" Mars yelled and Mercury countered: "**Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!**"

Both attacks passed each other; Sailor Mercury was hit Iin the left shoulder and Sailor Mars got doused as well as knocked down by ice water. Jupiter called forth large amounts of lightning and she cried in rage: "**Jupiter Lightning Dragon!**"

A dragon of lightning flew across the air; Mercury dodged out of the way and the attack hit the wall behind her. From the hole in the wall; cracks spread out quickly and the wall began to crumble.

The four Sailor Scouts screamed in sudden fear as the wall came down on them; Amy found herself being shoved out of the way of the worst falling debris.


	11. Chapter 9: Friends United Short Time

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 9: Friends United for a Short Time **

Neo-Queen Serenity stood on the balcony of the Crystal Palace; she watched the crystal wall on the hill crumble down and a small earthquake rumbled out. Behind her; she heard a child's voice say: "Mama!"

"Yes Small Lady," said Serenity as she turned to her daughter. Young Rini came running out carrying her Luna-P Ball and she looked scared as she said: "I heard a noise that woke me up and I got scared!"

"It was just a small earthquake, Small Lady, it is fading now; go back to bed," said the Queen as she picked her daughter up and hugged her.

A palace handmaiden garbed in white came and took the Neo-Princess into her arms; the Neo-Queen watched them leave and she had a slight worried look on her face.

Amy regained conciousness after being slightly knocked out; she had a slight cut on her forehead near her tiara, her entire body was in pain with small cuts everywhere and her Senshi uniform had become ragged. When she tried to stand; great pain had her on the ground and yelling in pain as she exclaimed: "My leg!"

Her right leg was a bit broken and after a moment; Sailor Mercury noticed that she was the only one who had survived.

"Rei...Lita...Mina..." whispered Mercury as sadness came over her.

Suddenly the rocks moved as Sailor Mars dragged herself out of the rubble. Mars propped herself up against a large stone; one eye was missing but the other was working and she looked at Amy.

Sailor Mercury watched as the Fire Senshi took out an ofuda and held it in one hand (as her left arm was damaged), and then Mars began to chant: "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, restu, sai, zen..." Thinking that the paper charm was going to be slapped on her; Mercury raised one of her hands to defend, but a surprising thing happened.

"AKURYO TAISAN!" Sailor Mars yelled and she slapped the ofuda onto her chest before collapsing.

Amy carefully crawled over as she watched Metallia's Mark fade and she said cautiously: "Rei?"

"Amy...Is that you?" Rei said as she opened her good eye.

Amy realized that it was her best friend Rei Hino bach in control of herself; she grabbed the Miko's hand as she cried happily: "REI!"

"Where have you been?" Rei exclaimed as she gripped Amy's gloved hand and Amy replied as she sat next to her friend: "A mysterious jewel brought me here and I don't know why!"

Suddenly Rei started having fits of coughing that brought some blood up and Amy began to worry. The young bluenette activated her computer visor via her earrings and began to check her friend, and what she found did not look good.

Rei had internal injuries but this did not keep her from talking; she said: "Metallia's Curse is defiantly a virus that takes time to possess anyone and once the person is possessed; Metallia's Mark a black hourglass, like a Black Widow's red hourglass, will appear on the neck!"

"So it was Queen Metallia of the Negaverse who infected Darien first," said Amy as she deactivated her visor.

Rei nodded slightly and she continued: "Yes. It seemed that Queen Beryl had her Master implant the virus into Darien as back up if the Negaverse falls. It took time for Metallia's Curse to possess Darien and he in turn infected us with the gifts that he gave us.

Over time; I felt the presence of evil and I could not figure out where it was coming from until I went to the Great Fire, and learned the truth. But then it was too late when I realized that it was in us; I was the last to fall for I resisted longer, Serena was the first to fall and it tainted the Silver Imperial Crystal then Lita and Mina followed after!"

"Rei; you should rest and reserve your strength," protested Amy when her friend started to cough again and more blood came up.

Rei shook her head as her breath became ragged and she said: "I don't have time and my time grows short; Luna and Artemis were not infected, they are the only ones who still resisted and are still in hiding. Find them and they will help you find Sailor P..."

Rei's eye suddenly became lifeless as she breathed her last; Amy choked out: "Rei!" But knew that her friend had passed and as tears fell, Amy closed her friend's eye and moved away from the body.

"There is still hope," whispered Amy as she dried her eyes.

Just then she felt a presence and looked around; Amy saw no one but she did spot a first aide kit with a crutch and two slightly thick small pieces of wood for a splint. For a moment; Amy was confused but she dragged herself over and began to attend to her injuries.


	12. Chapter 10: Sailors Uranus and Neptune?

**The Angels of Power-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 10: Sailors Uranus and Neptune? **

Neo-King Endymion found his wife on the balcony and she was gazing at the fallen wall of the dame Iin the distance.

"Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Venus are dead; Mercury is still alive and she knows about Metallia's Curse," report Endymion as he watched the Queen

Serenity said coldly: "She must not find Sailor Pluto!"

"I have Sailors Uranus and Neptune looking for her; they have orders to kill Sailor Mercury when they find her," said the King and his wife said simply: "Good!"

Her Sailor uniform was in slight tatters, her right leg was splinted and any serious wounds were bandaged. Sailor Mercury had her computer visor activated by her earrings as she limped down a street.

Her computer visor soon detected a panel that led into the vents; Mercury limped to the location and carefully got onto the ground. Taking her Star Transformation Pen out of her subspace pocket; Amy used the star of the pen as a screwdriver to unscrew the screws of the four corners.

She was half way unscrewing the third screw; when her computer visor alerted her that someone was coming and she had to slightly rush to unscrew the last screw. Sailor Mercury carefully but quickly got into the vent and secured the panel back into place when two sets of footsteps came and stopped.

Suddenly two loud beeps were heard outside and Mercury quickly deactivated her visor to be safe as well as to listen.

"Sailor Uranus here..."

"Sailor Neptune here..."

Amy was slightly surprised but curious to find out that there were two other Sailor Scouts.

"The Inner Sailor Scouts are dead and Sailor Mercury is still alive...That is incredible! No one has ever beaten tge Inners and survived to tell about it!"

"That is why we have our orders from the King, Uranus. Mercury knows about Metallia's Curse and she will be looking for Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Mercury is smart, Neptune, especially since she killed the Inners. We must not lose; not if we were to combine our powers and take care of Mercury for good!"

Sailor Mercury felt something touch her left leg and she let out a slight squeal of surprise that she tried to cover but it was too late.

"Did you hear that, Neptune? Someone is in the vents!"

"It is probably Sailor Mercury, Uranus, we have her trapped!"

Mercury becan to panic as footsteps came her way; but a familiar voice whispered her name: "Amy!" She looked down to see Luna who said: "Follow me!"

Both girl and cat disappeared down the vent as the panel was being removed...


	13. Chapter 11: The Silver Cure

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 11: The Silver Cure **

The King found his wife in the control room and he said: "Sailors Uranus and Neptune reported that Sailor Mercury is in the vents; I will have drones sent in to search!"

"No need, my Husband, I had one of the soldiers put a tracker in her which will soon die out; I know where she will be!" The Queen said matter of fact.

Endymion cocked his head to the side and he asked curiously: "What do you have planned, my Wife?"

Serenity looked at her husband and gave him a wink as she pushed a button. A shadow of another Sailor Scout appeared in the doorway and said: "You summoned for me!"

Luna walked out of the vent and Amy tiredly followed but ended up in bumping her head against something. Looking up she saw the Guardian of Time and she whispered hoarsely: "Pluto!"

"Sailor Mercury...You went through the gauntlet," said Sailor Pluto as she helped the young girl get comfortable against the wall.

Mercury gave a tired sigh already feeling the pain and realizing that she had not eaten all day after what has happened to her. Artemis pushed a bucket of water and wet towels over; Pluto took both and began to attend to Amy.

"I am glad that we had found you, Amy; we have been searching for you for a long time," said Luna matter of fact.

Sailor Mercury said: "A mysterious jewel shaped like a dredle brought me here after I spun it once!"

Sailor Pluto was wiping caked dirt from Mercury's arm; she paused with a worried look on her face. Luna noticed and she asked: "Is there something wrong, Pluto?"

"The jewel that Sailor Mercury mentioned is the Jewel of Time; it is an Object of Power that has been forbidden by the Laws of Time. I hid it somewhere Outside of Time...How did it get out?" Pluto said with a thoughtful worried lool.

Luna shook her head and she said: "There is no time, Pluto, worry about it later!"

Artemis came over carrying a syring in his mouth that he carefully placed it by Amy.

"Amy; listen very carefully for this is _very _important; Artemis and I managed to make a vaccine for Metallia's Curse virus," said Luna matter of fact. "We call it the Silver Curse and it will free Darien!"

"What about the others?" Amy asked as she carefully picked up the Silver Cure.

Luna became sad as she answered: "With limited resources; we were only able to make one and we fear it will not work here in this time period!"

"You will have to return to the time you vanished at five minutes and give Darien the vaccine before he infects the others. Then combined with the powers of the untainted Silver Imperial Crystal and Sailor Moon's love should help complete the healing," explained Artemis.

Then Artemis added with a wink: "You always wanted to be a Doctor, Amy, consider this a bit of hands-on training!"

Mercury nodded in understanding but she looked ready to faint; Luna noticed how pale the girl was and she askedIin concern: "Are you alright, Amy?"

"I don't feel well," replied Amy as she felt dizzy and Artemis said: "Lie down and rest!"

THUMP

Sailor Mercury lost consciousness and keeled over in a dead faint!


	14. Chapter 12: End of the Altered Timeline

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 12: The End of the Altered Timeline **

"That was fast," said Artemis in a bit of a shock and Luna explained after checking on the girl: "She fainted...Poor Amy was attacked, injured and has not eaten all in one day!"

"The Inners sure did a number on her," Artemis stated as he cringed a bit when he inspected Mercury's broken leg.

Sailor Pluto said matter of fact: "I will take Sailor Mercury to the Realms of Time and Space to rest before I send her home!"

"Artemis and I will get out of here before someone finds us," said Luna but they soon heard a cold voice behind them say: "Too late!"

Pluto, Luna and Artemis looked to the doorway; they saw a Sailor Scout garbed in deep black and violet uniform, and she held a glaive. Luna and Artemis chorused in horror: "Sailor Saturn!"

Saturn's eyes glowed crimson red and Metallia's Mark glowed on her neck.

"**Pluto Dead Scream,**" Sailor Pluto yelled as she released her attack; Sailor Saturn avoided the Dead Scream and she attacked Pluto.

Sailor Pluto parried Saturn's glaive and hit the Dark Scout with her Time Staff; Sailor Saturn moved back in pain. Saturn glared at Pluto as she raised her glaive high and she began to glow.

"She is powering up...We are going to die," screamed Luna and Artemis in pure terror.

But when Sailor Saturn was about to swing her weapon down, blade first, she suddenly froze in mid-motion. The two Mau Cats were confused at first; they turned to see Sailor Pluto picking up the unconscious Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Pluto; you stopped time," said Luna in slight awe and Artemis asked a bit confused: "Isn't that against the Laws of Time?"

"It would be but it seems that the Laws of Time does not apply to this altered timeline; I can only keep Time frozen for a minute, so I advise that you leave now and start new!" Pluto explained matter of fact.

The cats obeyed as they escaped through the vents and headed for the outside; Sailor Pluto opened a portal and she carried Mercury through. Once the portal closed; everything resumed...

Neo-Queen Serenity watched as a wing of the Crystal Palace was destroyed and a moment of silence passed before she said: "Amy!"

Suddenly the Queen fell to her knees in pain as she began to internally fight Metallia's Curse. Neo-King Endymion watched his wife's internal battle with a stone face; he turned to see Sailor Saturn at his side.

The King nodded to Serenity and Saturn went to stand behind her as she obeyed the silent command; the Queen of Crystal Tokyo was murdered during her struggle against the virus...

_The Doors to the altered future was soon closed and sealed by Pluto who also destroyed the key, and thus caused the Door to crack..._


	15. Chapter 13: The Pep-Talk

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 13: The Pep-Talk**

Amy woke in a soft warm bed and found herself in a white room; Sailor Pluto entered with a covered tray in hand. Pluto quickly put the tray on a side table and helped the young girl to sit up comfortably.

"I brought you something to eat and drink," said the Time Guardian as she set the tray before Sailor Mercury and removed the cover.

Mercury's eyes lit up at the large of carefully arranged slized sandwiches and a large glass of milk; she demolished the meal with small bites and savoring the food. Pluto watched the Ice Senshi finish her meal with a content sigh before removing the empty tray.

"Why did they try to kill me? They could have easily turned me to their side," inquired Amy after a moment sadly.

Pluto sat on the edge of the bed and she said: "Because they feared your dreams to be a doctor was strong; Rei would have discovered the virus in time and go to you while you were studying. Together with the Princess; yoi would have created the vaccine that would have saved everyone!"

"So Darien removed me from where I was supposed to be and I would have been killed in the altered future. I; Sailor Mercury, the weakest of the Sailor Scouts must save and restore everything," said Amy in realization.

Sailor Pluto patted the girl's hand as she said: "All Sailor Scouts have their own strengths and weaknesses; but it is working together as a team that balances everything out!"

Amy thought over what Pluto had said and she nodded in agreement before she said: "I am ready to return home and set everything right!"

Amy followed the Time Guardian slowly on her crutch; she removed the Silver Cure from her subspace pocket and held it close to her.

"I do have one request, Mercury; don't mention that you heard about Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. You will meet them when the time comes," said Pluto and Amy replied: "I promise!"

With that the Ice Senshi stepped through the Time Door...

_At the same time; the other Amy Mizuno activated her gift and disappeared..._


	16. Chapter 14: In Time

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 14: In Time...**

Sailor Mercury found herself at the Hikawa Temple and got to the meeting place; she spots Darien through the open door about to give the girls the gifts infected by Metallia's Curse virus and she had to act quickly.

"**Mercury Frozen Bubbles Blast,**" Mercury cried as she released her attack.

Serena, Rei, Lita and Mina found their hands frozen together in a block of ice before they could touch the gifts; Rei cried out in both shock and slight anger: "SAILOR MERCURY...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Suddenly Lita raised the ice block and shattered her hands free on her knee; the others fell forward and their hands were soon freed. Serena, Mina and Rei groaned a bit in pain as they got up; while trying to warm their hands up, it was Mina who took one look at the doorway and had her exclaiming in shock: "Oh my Kami...AMY!"

Amy leaned against the doorway as the others became shocked at her injured appearance; when suddenly Mina was grabbed and flipped onto her back, Tuxedo Mask stood before the group and he looked mad. Before Sailor Mercury could react, Mask flew across the room and shoved/grabbed her; Rei, Mina and Serena tried to go through the doorway but they got stuck together in the doorway at the same time.

"Nice going, klutz of a Meatball Head," said Rei in annoyance and Serena shot back: "Who is the klutz now, klutz of a Pyro?"

Before the two started a blowing raspberry war with poor Mina stuck in the middle; Lita who was still in the room took a running leap and...

POP...THUD!

The three girls were freed again but this time all four girls landed in a heap outside; Luna and Artemis followed, and they stood on the sidelines to observe. Luna said: "Quickly transform, everyone;" as the girls got up and took out their transformation items.

"**Moon Crystal...Mars Star...Jupiter Star...Venus Star...Power, Make-Up!**"

In a flash of multi-colored lights; the girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts, the Scouts saw Tuxedo Mask holding Sailor Mercury Iin the airby her throat with one hand and ready to bash her head Iin with his cane.

"What are you doing, Tuxedo Mask? STOP," Sailor Moon said in fear and shock.

Suddenly a white streak passed by and knocked the cane from Mask's hand; making him yelp slightly. Lodged into the ground was a white rose; everyone looked up to see another form of Tuxedo Mask but he was garbed in white Arabian robes.

"The Moonlight Knight," chorused Sailors Venus, Jupiter and Mars, and, Moon in confused shock looked between the two men as she said with a slight gasp: "Darien!"

"Sailor Mercury has gone through much to fufill her mission," said the Moonlight Knight as he stood on the Torii with the crows, Phobus and Deimos, flanking him.


	17. Chapter 15: Healing Tuxedo Mask

**The Angela of Power-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 15: Healing Tuxedo Mask **

Mercury had the Silver Cure in her hand and was about to plunge the needle into Tuxedo Mask's arm that still held her by the throat; but she was dropped as Mask glared at his double and he threw a black rose at him. The Moonlight Knight dodged and was beside Darien; both Dariens began to grapple with each other, Sailor Jupiter looked at the ground and she said: "This is strange...the Moonlight Knight does not have a shadow!"

"So what...Let's grab Amy before she gets trampled," said Sailor Mars.

Amy had lost the syringe after being dropped; she was frantically searching the ground for it, unaware of what was happening near her and she managed to find the vaccine. Sailor Mercury was relieved to see that it was not destroyed; once she grabbed the syringe, one of her friends snatched her before she got stepped on.

"Mercury...What happened to you?" Sailor Venus asked as it was Sailor Moon who had saved their friend.

Mercury replied: "We have no time...Darien is infected by Metallia's Curse virus!"

"Metallia's WHAT..." exclaimed Mars in shock and Moon added: "Queen Metallia was Queen Beryl's Master!"

"It feels like we are being haunted by both evil Queens," said Jupiter with a slight shiver of fear.

Sailor Mercury noticed that Tuxedo Mask was starting to gain ground; she looked at Sailor Mars.

"Mars...Help the Moonlight Knight," she said and the Fire Senshi nodded.

Mars brought out an ofuda and she began to chant: "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, restu, sai, zen..." then she threw the ofuda at Mask as she cried: "AKURYO TAISAN!"

The ofuda struck Tuxedo Mask in the back and its spiritual powers shocked him; the Moonlight Knight gave a great shove and forced Mask back. Mercury crawled over and jabbed the syringe into Tuxedo Mask's upper thigh; the man screamed in both shock and pain as the Silver Cure entered his system, the Moonlight Knight turned into a ghost and entered him where he belonged.

Metallia's Mark on Darien's neck began to glow and pulse; Tuxedo Mask clutched his head as he screamed in agony as an internal battle began inside him. Amy turned to Serena and she said: "Activate the Silver Imperial Crystal, Serena, your powers and love must do the rest!"

The Moon Senshi removed her brooch from her chest bow and raised it as the brooch opened to reveal the Crystal inside.

"**Moon Healing Activation,**" Sailor Moon said and the Silver Imperial Crystal flooded the place with light.

Darien fell to his knees as the Power of the Moon was added to his Iinternal battle with the virus; Serena went to her boyfriend's side and she said Iimploringly: "Come back to me, Darien!"

Tuxedo Mask's white mask fell off with his top hat as the internal battle within him against Metallia's Curse continued. Sailor Moon knelt before him and she said: "I love you, Endymion!"

Then she kissed him...


	18. Chapter 16: Setting Things Right

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 16: Setting Things Right **

For a moment; Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon became Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon. Metallia's Mark, the black hourglass, was removed from Endymion's neck as a great black energy left his body.

The black energy became a large Black Widow that became the evil face of Queen Metallia that gave a great silent scream as it disintegrated in the light. When everything became normal again; Moon drew away from Mask and she said: "Darien?"

"Is that you, Meatball Head?" Darien asked and in that way showed he was himself again. Serena was so happy that she tackled him to the gound in a hug and Sailor Mercury fell back as everything came down on her.

"Amy..." said Lita worriedly as Mercury gave a groan of pain. Darien came over, knelt next to the girl and he said: "Let me help!"

When Amy was carefully standing up and leaning on Darien for support; the worst of her injuries became apparent. Mina gave a little gasp ofshock; until Serena popped up on her right side and she said: "You got to tell us what happened, Amy!"

"Not now...We need to get you to the hospital first quickly," said Rei as she popped up on Mina's left side.

Amy shook her head slightly and she said: "Not yet...the three gifts need to be destroyed first for they contain Metallia's Curse. Venus...Jupiter...please destroy the gifts!"

"**Venus Crescent Beam Smash...**"

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash...**"

The three gifts and sadly the table too was destroyed by a yellow beam of energy mixed with lightning; Darien winced as he said: "There goes the money I spent!"

But he did not complain further as Luna and Artemis checked everything, and Artemis said: "All clear!"

"Good job, everyone," added Luna in praise.

Thinking everything was set; Darien was about to help Amy down the mountain of stairs, when she said: "Wait!"

Physical pain still hurt but there was emotional pain that was still present; Amy reached out to Rei who confusedly came over to her. Suddenly Amy latched onto her friend and great sobs erupted from her as everything came to full circle.

Rei held her friend as she cried on her shoulders and Serena came over to add her support; Lita said after a moment: "Poor Amy!"

"What do you mean "Poor Amy"? She is crying because she is happy to see us," said Mina matter of fact and Lita sputtered as she said: "Do you see those injuries? Whatever happened traumatized her!"

"She is crying because she is happy to see us," Mina argued back and Lita shot back: "I disagree!"

Soon Lita and Mina began to argue that soon they instigated their own blowing raspberry war; which ended quickly with Amy, Rei and Serena shouting: "ENOUGH!"

In the Realm of Time and Space; Sailor Pluto was watching all this and listening, then the thought of the Jewel of Time came to mind and she sighed as she said: "Now for my job!"


	19. Chapter 17: United We Stand

**The Angels of Power Saga-1**

**The Saga of the Jewel of Time**

**Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 17: United We Stand**

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask reverted back to civilian form, and they rushed Amy to the hospital. She was quickly admitted and went through check-ups as well as x-rays; Amy lost track of time as she gave into her tiredness.

The next day; Amy was sitting in the comfy hospital lounge chair with her right leg propped up on pillows and she was feeling bored while flipping through channels before turning the TV off. There was a knock on the door and Serena came in carrying a bag; she said: "How are you doing, Amy?"

"Fine, Serena...How did you get in? I thought I wasn't going to get visitors yet," inquired Amy and Serena replied sheepishly: "I begged, pleaded and cried!"

Amy chuckled feeling better until Serena brought out a package from her bag and she said: "I brought you a gift!"

Amy was skeptical as the present was placed on her lap and Serena explained matter of fact: "It is safe, Amy, I had Luna, Artemis and Rei double check before I brought it!"

Amy unwrapped the package to find a neat pile of books and she said with a smile: "My books...I can catch up with my schoolwork!"

"That is not all," Serena sang as she went and opened the door; Rei, Lita, Mina and Darien came in carrying books in their arms (Luna and Artemis had also snuck in).

As the books were placed on the side table next to Amy; Mina asked cheerfully: "How are you feeling, Ames?"

"Better now, " Amy answered and Artemis said as he and Luna sat on the windowsill: "Good to hear it!"

"You still got to tell us what happened," said Serena and Rei added: "But first get better!"

"Yeah...We need our Mercury to help us defend Earth from any threat," said Lita as she accidently clapped Amy's bad shoulder. Amy gave a yelp of pain and Lita let go quickly as she said: "Sorry!"

Amy gave her tall friend a smile; before she faced the others and she said: "I am glad to have you all for friends for you are my strength. We balance each other in battle and work as a team to get things done!"

"That's the spirit," said Luna as Darien and Mina cheered: "Here...Here!"

"I know we will face the challenges together in the days to come as long as we stay strong and united. Divided we can individually fight with our own strengths; but united we stand stronger even against enemies," said Amy with such emotion and passion that had everyone cheering.

Until the doctor came in and yelled: "QUIET!"

Once everyone was silent; the doctor looked at the chart in his hand and he said: "Miss. Mizuno has gone through much...She has 3rd degree burns on parts of her body, slight broken right leg and a whole slue of other minor as well as few major injuries!"

The group was in shock until the man looked up and he demanded: "Explain!"

"Any ideas for a good excuse," Serena inquired sheepishly.

_**End for now...**_

_**This is the end of Book 1: Sailor Mercury and Metallia's Curse...The Saga will continue in Book 2: Sailor Venus and the Jewel of Time...Staytuned...**_

**_Thank You!_**


End file.
